From the Fates
by KILLINGhope14
Summary: Percy is Poseidon's daughter. At birth, she is cursed by Khione, and the only way to cure her is...marriage. But Percy is a secret, and the gods will be at war when they find out. What if an unfortunate incident causes her to be trapped in the world of mortals? AU, Dark!Apollo/Fem!Percy/Nico.
1. A Visit

Author's note: I honestly don't know if anybody would like this, but to be honest, I loved this idea very much. I got this idea from watching Frozen, but don't worry, I'm not gonna copy the whole plot, I'll just use the main idea. But before you read the story and ignore my note, please read the stuff below, they're important.

**~In this story, Percy is a girl. **

**~Also, the gods are able to continue living without the need for the mortals to believe in them, so they will not die like Pan did. There are also no Camp half-blood or Camp Jupiter. Since they can live even if nobody believes in them, they decided that demigods are dangerous because they're powers attract monsters, so all gods are forbidden to have children. **

**~Also, Olympus is not connected to the empire state building. The only way to get there is through teleportation or using some sort of magical portals.**

**~Another thing, the summary says Dark!Apollo, why? Well, he's not the usual smiley and happy Apollo like on Rick Riordan books. **

Disclaimer: I don't own PjO, Frozen, or the Snow Queen. They belong to the respective authors or producers.

* * *

_**A Visit**_

Poseidon sat on his throne, gripping his trident as he stared into his kingdom. The seas were peaceful, the merfolk and sea creatures were resting in silence. It was midnight, but for the all-powerful sea god, he could not rest, and does not need it anyway. He tries to hide it, but he was incredibly anxious. Unfortunately, the seas reflect on his emotions, and soon it grew restless.

Above his realm, on land, a child of the sea was born. It wasn't just an ordinary child, it was the first daughter of his for over a century. He could feel the breathing of the child, its melodious laughter echoing in the ocean. Poseidon smiled. His child was healthy.

Yet he couldn't help but feel mixed emotions about the child. He knew that demigods are forbidden to be born. In fact, gods are not allowed to be down the mortal world. It was dangerous, as mortals are fragile creatures. If a demigod was born, he or she will most likely stir up enemies of the gods, and then it would most likely cause chaos.

But Poseidon would not let his younger brother dictate him. And now, he has a demigod child, the first and only demigod in at least a thousand years. Poseidon could just hope this would not mean war after having such a long time of peace.

His anxiety was seen by Delphin, one of his trusted servants. The dolphin immediately stood beside the god in a respectful manner.

"My Lord, why is it that the seas are quite restless? Is there a problem arising in our midst?" The servant said solemnly. The sea god sighed.

"No, Delphin, there is not." Poseidon didn't want to explain the cause of his anxiousness.

"Is it your demigod child, master?" Delphin replied. Poseidon stared in confusion.

"How is it that you know?" he asked. Delphin only laughed in amusement.

"My Lord, I could sense the smell of the sea a thousand miles away." He replied, chattering like the way dolphins do. Poseidon merely smiled.

"I could not keep secrets from you, Delphin." He said. The dolphin servant nodded, then raised his head, looking at the air as if there was a foul stench in it.

"What is it, Delphin?" the sea god inquired. The servant shook his head.

"Ice, covering the land." The dolphin answered. Poseidon raised an eyebrow.

"In the middle of summer solstice?" he said. The dolphin chattered nervously.

"It seemed to be covering –I'm sorry sire- the place where your child resides." He said. With that, Poseidon got up, and with a wave of his trident, vanished.

* * *

Khione paced around her huge bedroom in disgust. Her father, the king, has once again let some lowly mortals pass through their lands without even thinking twice at what he had done. She growled.

Sometimes you could say it's really stupid for an immortal to have a heir, or in this case, a heiress.

Boreas, the king of the northern winds, was her father, and therefore means she was below him. The thought gives her an incredible sense of loathing. She had wanted to take the place of her father centuries ago. She was so ready for the power. Unfortunately, her father is immortal. He will remain in his position as long as he lives, which is forever.

Khione resented her father. Not only did he never listened to her, he treated her like one of his servants than a daughter. Sure, her father was friendly when it comes to traveling mortals that happen to pass by their mountain, where their castle resides. But when it comes to respect, the king expects all of it to be given to him.

The snow princess furiously sat on her bed, a shimmering crystalline structure that is surprisingly soft. She has to do something fast, while the summer solstice is here, or else she'll never be queen. The summer solstice is the only time her father is weakened, for there isn't much ice. And since she is not the queen yet, she isn't affected. Khione smirked at one of the perks of being an heiress.

With one last sigh, Khione stood and headed to one of her favorite places in the castle –the ice chamber. Opening the secret door in her room, she hastily run down the ice stairs that would lead to the chamber.

The ice chamber is a circular room with many levels, and like its name, it houses various ice sculptures, but not just any ice sculptures. Khione smiled wickedly at the frozen bodies of thousands of travelers that has passed the castle eons ago. It was a time before her father. A time where the northern mountains aren't a place of refuge, but a place of demise. All of the frozen statues are a testament to how glorious those days has been.

But those glorious days are over, as long as her father is still here. Khione clutched her head in desperation.

Time is running out. Soon the summer solstice will be over.

Unbeknownst to her, a pillar of ice started to shimmer. An image of a regal woman appeared. Her black cascading hair was held back by a black circlet. The woman wore a long, black tunic that run up to her ankles. Black irises stared at the snow goddess, a look of fury underneath.

Khione stared at the image, smiling in recognition.

"The fates have spoken." The woman said. Khione raised an eyebrow.

"What could be so important?" She asked. The woman frowned.

"Do not be so rash. I presume you are still living in your father's shadow, awaiting a coronation he would never give you." Eris mocked.

Khione winced. "What do you want?" she growled. The woman smirked.

"The oracle has stated that during the end of the solstice, the Olympians must find a way to complete the balance of their council. The power of the gods has been unstable ever since Hestia stepped down and gave the throne to Dionysus." She stated.

"So?" Khione said impatiently. "Everyone knows that."

"I would be the one to complete that balance." The woman announced.

Khione smirked and waved her hand dismissively. "One could not just enter the Council. Olympus does not easily accept anyone."

She merely smirked. "Which is why I'm getting married." She said enthusiastically.

"To whom?" Khione frowned.

"Before I could say anything."The woman smiled mysteriously. "I have a task for you."

"And what could you offer me in exchange?" Khione asked. The woman in black smiled, revenge in her eyes.

"Power."

* * *

Crying. Crying. Crying and more crying.

Words that could perfectly describe your life if you were a new mother. But to Sally, it was music to her ears. Music that means a world full of joy and happiness, even if it means sacrificing a peaceful world.

She cradled her baby in a gentle fashion, making sure he is warm and cozy. The weather has gone inevitably cold, and she doesn't want her newborn to be sick at the time of her birth. She would do anything for her to be safe.

_Blizzards have been reported to ravage throughout Manhattan. A brewing storm is about to occur tonight, with a high percentage of snow to cover the entire area. It seems like christmas is coming early today..._

The TV went on and on about the weather. Sally didn't pay much attention to it. Her baby was crying again.

"Shh, Shh, calm down, Percy, Mummy's here." She murmured, gently rocking her to sleep. Percy rubbed her eyes, and stared at Sally wholeheartedly. Percy has the most striking emerald eyes she has seen.

Percy, a weird name for her newborn daughter. Short for Persephone, she decided that her name would be mythology related. She is part of it, after all.

"Oh, Percy." But she didn't have time to savor the moment as a loud BANG was heard. The blizzard has knocked the window open, letting the frost enter the house. Placing Percy down her crib, she walked towards the window and closed it. She rubbed her head, thinking about the strange behavior of the weather.

Then, more rashes were heard as every window and door flew open to the wind, frost covering the house. It was hopeless to shut them all, and Sally rushed back to where her baby is.

Taking the baby in her arms, she gasped as she saw a figure creep towards them, snow obscuring her vision. As the fog disappeared, she saw a pretty lady, but she was unmistakably horrifying, as her hair was white and her skin was ice. A long gown made with shimmering crystals covered the woman's body, but it didn't make her look friendly.

"Who are you?" Sally demanded. The lady merely smiled.

"I am the snow queen, and I am ever curious with who is this new child of Poseidon is." She said icily, her eyes dancing with excitement.

"What are you going to do to her?" Sally held her baby tighter.

Khione cocked her head to the side, thinking. "I suppose I could turn the child to a statue, but where's the fun in that?" She laughed wickedly. "Hmmm, or maybe I could just see how powerful the child is against me!" With that, she waved her hands, and snow gushed forth, covering every inch of the house. With one swipe, the temperature went down to zero, and the whole place was nothing but an ice sculpture.

Except for one thing.

Crying, crying and crying. The sound made Khione flinch.

"Will you shut up!?" She yelled at the little child, who was covered in blue blankets and was still in the arms of her frozen mother.

"How come you're not ice yet?" She demanded. She walked over to the crying child, who only screamed even more as she approached. She tapped the baby's forehead, wondering what went wrong.

"Hmmm, your temperature is cold, maybe you just don't freeze well." She raised her hands again. "Don't worry, I'll put you out of your misery and..." She stopped.

A bright green light covered the place, shoving away all the snow. Khione cursed, and with one glare at the baby, she disappeared.

The light soon faded, revealing a man who was probably in his mid-forties. He was tall, built, with black hair, sea-green eyes and a healthy tan. He wore a worried expression in his face, which soon turned to horror as he saw the scene.

"No." was all he could managed. He quickly took a hold of the still-crying baby and cradled her in his arms. He looked at the frozen lady longingly, caressing her cheek.

"I'll take care of her now, Sally." He kissed her cheek, and she dissolved into water. The baby, Percy, shrieked as she saw her mother disappear forever. The man looked at his child sadly.

"Your mother's gone now, but I'm here to protect you, don't worry. I couldn't save her, but I won't let this happen again. I'll make sure you never have to be in danger again." He kissed his daughter's forehead, but before disappearing, he made a silent promise.

"I wont let anyone hurt you."

* * *

**Review!**


	2. A Prophecy

**Author's note: Whoa...I cannot believe how popular the first chapter was! Seriously, I love you all and thanks! I've never gotten 20 followers on the first chapter, so I'll update this story fast!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PjO, or frozen.**

* * *

_**A Prophecy**_

Poseidon doesn't know what to do, and honestly, it started to happen often. Ever since he met Sally, things just went spiraling out of control, and he really didn't care about that. Of course, fun's fun while it lasted, and pretty soon he has to stop seeing her due to the very true fact that he has gotten her pregnant. Oh, the tantrum Zeus would throw at him when he finds out.

And now, he is carrying his only daughter, the first half-blood in centuries after the pact, and could possibly be the source of their destruction. He's not even sure what exactly will Triton and Amphitrite will say about this. All he knew was he has to keep all this a secret if he wants Percy to live. And of course make sure she survives when he actually needs to confess.

He appeared from a green mist into the hall of his palace. Guards consisting of mermans and gnarly sea creatures lined the halls, raising their spears and tridents to honor the sea god. Poseidon didn't feel honored at all, especially since he knew what waited at the end of the hall, or more specifically, who.

"My lord." Delphin bowed respectfully upon his entrance. Poseidon sighed.

"No need for formalities. I have a feeling tonight won't be good." He replied. Delphin merely nodded.

"Queen Amphitrite and Your son Triton awaits you in the meeting hall." He announced.

"I know." he said dryly.

"Good luck." The dolphin swam away as far as he can, a good call with the rage about to happen.

Opening the huge doors, Poseidon stepped inside the hall. The walls were lined with marble columns embedded with corals, seashells and pearls. Typical underwater style you'd find under the sea. Ceilings framed with limestone and abalone fountains glowed from the corners of the room. In the middle of the room lay a huge, smooth marble table engraved with Greek carvings, surrounded by matching chairs with silver and emerald linings. The one at the very end of the table was empty, but beside it two chairs were taken by two mean and grumpy looking merfolk.

Of course, they were none other than Amphitrite and Triton.

Poseidon eased his way to the front, calmly. "Good evening, dear. I presume whatever commotion that happened is taken care of?" He asked innocently, clutching the bundle closer.

Percy squirmed and made a little gurgling noise.

"Oh, I think the meeting is just beginning to start." Amphitrite rose and crossed her hands. Triton glared pointedly at Poseidon. A moment of awkward silence passed for Poseidon, until Amphitrite began speaking again.

"You wish to say something, my lord?" She raised her eyebrows in mock confusion. "Or you would just want to show it?" She motioned towards the bundle.

The Sea god merely sighed, and with a quick glance at his wife and son, he unwrapped the bundle. Percy, big green eyes and a small mop of silky hair stared up at the two. Amphitrite and Triton exchanged glances without saying a word. They stared at Percy pointedly.

"What is this?" Amphitrite waved her hands over the bundle.

"This." Poseidon held Percy tighter."is a half-blood." He finished.

Silence. Nervousness filled the air in the meeting hall.

"Do you realized what you've done?" Amphitrite responded, her voice cold. "This is dangerous. You broke the oath! For all we know, she could already have powers, garnering strength until she grows up, and bring us to oblivion!" She paced, her hands flying around her.

Percy squirmed.

"I know." Poseidon interrupted. "But I can't just leave her above! Can't you see? If she's dangerous, we have to do anything to protect her and make sure she doesn't get corrupted by any of those monsters in disguise. And what better way to do that than to personally take care of her here?" he reasoned. Amphitrite merely shook her head.

"This is ridiculous." She paced around the hall. "I can't believe we're even talking about this!" She stopped and glared at Poseidon. "And you! How could you manage to bring her here! In the palace! Don't you even care about what we think?" her every word was laced with venom, pointed at Poseidon.

The sea god sighed. "I know, I have wronged you." I looked at Amphitrite longingly. "But as her father, would you not want me to protect her? Something's out there and she can't fight on her own." He stepped closer and showed them the baby. Percy blinked and yawned, her eyes starting to close down.

"I'm sorry. I know is wrong on so many ways, but if you wish her away, then I will give it to you." Poseidon wrapped the blanket around Percy tighter, and proceeded to exit the room.

"Come on Percy, I'll take you back on land." Percy reached out her hand and Poseidon grasped it gently. "Then, I'll find you a new daddy." He continued. "And a new mommy." He said and opened the door towards the hall.

"Wait." Amphitrite said.

Poseidon turned around slightly, his hand on the knob. "Yes?" he asked.

"You don't need to find her a new daddy." She sighed. "or a new mommy."

"Why?" Poseidon frowned.

"I'll be her mommy." She decided.

* * *

A few hours later, Percy was settled into a sea green crib with seashells dangling above. Poseidon tucked her in as she slept soundly.

"So what do you plan to do now?" Triton asked, looking at his new sister.

"First, we treat her like a family, because she is." He emphasized on is. "Second, we make sure she's safe and sound in the palace. Third, never let your uncles know about her, okay?" Triton nodded his head.

"So, who's her real mom, daddy?" Triton asked.

Poseidon sighed longingly. "A mortal woman, but not just any mortal. A queen among them." He placed a stray hair behind Percy's ear. "And her name was Sally Jackson."

Triton raised his hand and stroke his little sister's forehead. He quickly jerked it away. "Is she supposed to be that cold, dad?" he asked, clutching his hand. Frowning, Poseidon placed his hand on his daughter's forehead.

"We should take her to the infirmary. The snow must've gotten to her." He gently picked up his daughter, who was now sleeping soundly in his arms. Using his powers, he and Triton teleported to the infirmary.

The room was notably empty, with the beds neatly arranged in rows and the cabinets filled with medicines free from any fingerprints. The two medics, a dolphin and a merman, sat idly at the corner. Due to the fact that there hasn't been any war since WWII, they are not really 'in line' with their jobs. Immediately, the two medics swam over the sea god and eyed the bundle he was holding.

"Aye, what is that?" The dolphin chattered nervously.

"Could be one of those baby turtles who lost their shells." The merman replied. Percy opened an eye and looked at the weird duo. She muttered a little 'Aah?' then giggled. Poseidon merely shook his head.

"Where's Nereus?" He asked. The merman and the dolphin shrugged.

"Probably sleepin' at his old caves. The sea folk aren't fond of him." They replied. Clutching the bundle, Poseidon and Triton teleported again.

The city of Atlantis is full of sea life, bursting with the biggest whale to the smallest anemone. Poseidon's palace is found in the middle, it pearls glistens as the sun's rays touch it. The courtyards and gardens were the most beautiful places, surpassing anything you could see on earth. A huge wall made of the strongest stone and thick mist surrounded the whole city, yet the giant double gates made of celestial bronze is wide open.

Outside the city were filled with wild kelp and corals. Stray fishes were found, yet no one would stay outside if it means abandoning a city like Atlantis. At one point, the currents became strong, as if there's a whirlpool in the bottom of the ocean. Poseidon and Triton appeared, not being bothered by the strong currents. A few feet away, seaweed has grown wildly and managed to hide an unsuspecting looking cave. Poseidon slashed the kelp away and stepped inside, followed by Triton.

"Nereus!" He called out. The place was quiet and abandoned, sand dollars and limestone the only things to be seen. Then, at the far end of the cave, a seal, with huge shark-like teeth and oversized flippers came swimming towards the two.

"Poseidon." It hissed, talking to them using deep-sea telepathy. "What brings you in my lonely cave after all this centuries?"

Poseidon stepped forward. "I have something to ask you. I suppose you still have the right knowledge in-" he was cut off by Nereus started sniffing the air.

"What is that?" he gasped. "What did you bring here?"

Confused, the sea god stared at Triton, but he merely raised his empty hands in confusion. Poseidon stared at Nereus, then looked down at the bundle he was holding. Nereus moved closer, sniffing around the baby.

"A half-blood." he suddenly shimmered, green mist evaporating to reveal a man in his 70's, with hair and scruffy beard. "What made you bring that bastard in here?"

Poseidon glared. "I did not bring my daughter here for you to insult her. I rescued her from a snow storm ravaging Manhattan, her birthplace. Now, her temperature is dropping. It must've been the snow affecting her internally. I need your help to heal her." he unwrapped the baby, and Percy yawned, then stared at the Oceanid.

Nereus looked like he was about to protest, but instead he raised his arms, to which Poseidon reluctantly placed Percy. Nereus paced around the room, stroking the baby's hair.

"You do know the consequences of having sired a demigod?" Nereus asked.

Poseidon nodded. "Yes, which is why I would need you to keep this a secret."

The Oceanid shrugged. "I suppose there's no reason to go against you." he decided. "Your baby is fine, yet, I'm sure, not for long." he added.

"What do you mean 'not for long?'" The sea god asked. "What's going to happen to her?"

Nereus looked at them. "The snow storm wasn't just a snow storm. A god like you should know that there are no such thing as 'natural disasters' here. The snow storm was caused by another god." he handed the baby back to Poseidon.

"Who?" He said, anger evident in his voice. "I would personally skewer him with my trident and roast him at the deepest part of hell!" the ocean around the sea god started boiling.

Nereus merely shook his head. "I would not advice you to do that. If you want her existence to remain a secret, it would be best to try not to burst into the ice gods' domain and kill anyone. Besides, nobody knows who exactly did it. Laying low would be the best thing to do, especially if there's a snow deity out there wanting to kill your child." Nereus waved his hand dismissively.

"And what did that god do to her? Why is she cold?" Poseidon gripped his daughter tighter, making her squirm.

"Frozen. The god or goddess wanted to freeze her, but of course whoever it was failed." Nereus slashed at the air and produced a bottle filled with clear liquid. "She only managed to freeze her internally. She is fine outside but not on the inside. But of course, given time, she would still freeze to her death, which is what is happening right now." The old sea god tapped the baby's forehead, which was now as cold as ice. Percy started to cry loudly. Poseidon wrapped the blankets closer and looked at Nereus.

"You have to do something." He pleaded. Triton gripped his father's hand and looked at his sister frantically. Percy skin started to become blue, and a lock of hair turned white. Nereus opened the bottle he was holding, and let three drops of the liquid fall on Percy's head. Immediately, she became warm and her hair and skin turned back to normal. Poseidon and Triton let out a sigh of relief.

"This is not permanent." Nereus warned. "You would need to find a different way to cure her." He raised the bottle, half-full with clear liquid. "Sun's tears. It will momentarily subdue her from freezing, but it cannot heal the cold that has frozen her inside." Nereus tossed the bottle to Poseidon, who took it gratefully.

"Thank you, if there's anything you need, just ask." The sea god nodded at the Oceanid.

"No need for any payment." Nereus said. "The amusement I get when Zeus hears about this is payment enough. And I also have to warn you." Nereus turned back into a seal, and started swimming away. "There will be certain effects caused by the snow inside her. You might wanna look out for that."

The Oceanid swam away, living the sea god and his son looking at Percy as if she might burst to flames under the sea.

* * *

"Triton." A whisper came through the sea heir's ears. He grabbed a pillow and covered his ears to block the noise. But it was persistent. "Triton!"

Grumbling, he chucked a pillow at the direction of the voice. "Go away." he growled.

Suddenly, the voice disappeared, leaving Triton in peace. He smiled and snuggled into his pillow, closing his eyes. He managed to momentarily fall into sleep. Then, a crushing weight woke him, like someone was hitting him with a very heavy pillow.

"Ow!" It was in fact, his hyper-active sister jumping on him.

"Triton! Wake up!" She yelled, jumping repeatedly on his bed. Triton grumbled and sat up, weary.

"What is it now?" he whisper-shouted, making sure their parents don't wake up. "It the middle of the night!" he whispered again. Percy smiled and gave him a toothy grin.

"Let's play!" she screamed excitedly. Triton merely rolled his eyes. He looked down at his sister. Percy has grown a lot in the last six years. Her hair was now longer, black and with soft waves like the sea. Her round green eyes were framed with long eyelashes, and her tanned skin the same as his. They, without a doubt, looked alike, Triton sometimes forgot Percy was just his half-sister.

"We can play tomorrow, but right now we should go o sleep." He said and started going snuggling into his pillow again, but Percy whined.

"But tomorrow you'll be gone!" she pouted. Triton felt guilty. He did, in fact, left with their father everyday to train, leaving Percy with Amphitrite. Honestly, Triton would know Percy would be better sword fighting with him and Poseidon rather than talking with other sea deities and tending the garden. He sighed.

"Okay, let's play." Percy squealed happily as Triton slid down his bed.

"Come on! Let's play at the ballroom!" Percy quickly ran outside, her hair flying. Triton followed her.

It has become a habit for Triton to get woken up by Percy every night. He wouldn't admit it, but he actually liked getting woken up by Percy, then being forced to play tag or hide-n-seek in the huge palace. Who knew how quiet and fun the palace can be at dark? The two run down the grand staircase and stopped at the ballroom. It was this huge, circular room with floor-length windows and chandeliers. The moon cast an eerie glow and the sea life outside added the mesmerizing effect. Of course, it all made Percy excited.

"Let's play tag!" she said and took of running, and Triton ran after her. They played a game of 'tag' as always. Percy giggled and screamed every time Triton caught her. Triton merely shrugged when Percy manages to tag him. It was then when Triton was running away and Percy tagged him by grabbing his arm.

"Haha! catch me if you can!" She teased and run outside the ballroom to the hall. Triton ran after her.

"Hey! Come back here!" He yelled and went after her sister, only to be greeted by an empty hall. He looked around, but the palace was so big he couldn't find her. He walked into a hall lined with pillars and a huge fountain spouting water in the middle.

"Percy!" Triton called out. He felt a sharp tap behind him. Turning around, he saw Percy grinning.

"Boo!" She said and ran towards the fountain, giggling. Laughing, Triton ran after her. He could see clearly she was hiding behind the fountain, but he decided to tease her.

"I wonder where she is?" he said as he moved closer. Percy giggled, then Triton jumped and tackled Percy.

"Ha! Got ya!" he yelled. Percy yelped in surprised and pushed Triton away by waving her hand. Then she got up and laughed.

Sticking her tongue out, she said. "Ha! I caught you!" Percy giggled then ran away. Confused, Triton tried to run after her, but he suddenly couldn't feel his legs. He looked down and gasped.

His legs were frozen in a block of ice. He looked up and screamed, "Daddy!"

* * *

Poseidon gripped his trident as he marched outside to Nereus' cave. He doesn't usually come to others for help, he didn't needed any for a long time. He was just going to ask a question and he would leave, that's it.

If he would manage to find that snow god that froze his daughter, all hell will break loose. Just thinking of the tortures he could give makes him smile maliciously.

Back to the task at hand, he entered the cave and yelled out, "Nereus!"

The Oceanid immediately appeared in seal form. "We meet again." He bared his fangs in a smile. "And it's only been what? Six years?" Nereus said.

Poseidon frowned. "Nereus, what you did that night-"

"Ah, yes, so the side-effects have kicked in?" he asked, amused.

"She turns water into ice by touching it!" Poseidon said.

Nereus shrugged, turning into a man. "That's better than dying, isn't it? The ice inside her gave her powers, so instead of controlling water, she could control ice." Nereus said. "Don't worry, that's until she freezes solid, which, I suppose, you already found a way to cure permanently?" Poseidon rubbed his temple.

"No, I haven't found a way." The sea god started to pace across the room. "What am I going to do?" he said almost to himself.

"You just have to find something, or someone, that is hot enough." Nereus changed back into a seal. "Something like the sun." he started swimming away, but not before saying, "There's nothing more I can do, but remember, you have to find a way fast. If you don't, the sun's tears will run out, and she will turn into an ice statue right at her eighteenth birthday!"

Poseidon disappeared and teleported back to his palace after hearing the warning.

He pondered for a while, sitting at his throne when Delphin burst inside the throne room.

"Delphin. I asked you not to bother me when I'm at my throne room." Poseidon scolded. The dolphin king shook his head.

"Sir, I have grave news." He said.

"What is it?" Poseidon replied, irritated.

"There has been a new prophecy. A prophecy from the fates!" the servant exclaimed.

"What did it say?" He asked.

"The balance must be restored!" Delphin said. "Two strings tied with a chord."

"What, pray tell, does that mean?" The sea god asked.

"I think it means a marriage sire, some sort of union-"

"A marriage!" Poseidon jumped up from his throne. "Genius! Of course, why haven't I seen this before?" He started to walk around the room.

"Sire, what is it that you plan?" Delphin asked. Poseidon merely smiled mysteriously.

"I think it's time we announce I have a new daughter. That is, to Leto at least." Poseidon smiled and started to stroll out the room.

"Why Leto?" Delphin called out after him. Poseidon turned around, a look of confusion in his face.

"Well, the parents should know first when their children are getting married. Besides, I have to know what kind of family I'm entrusting my daughter to." With that, he closed the door and left, leaving a confused Delphin behind.

* * *

**A/N: Phew! I'm so glad I finished this! Well, don't forget to review! I accept constructive criticism. If you flame this story, that's fine too.**

**Remember:**

**~Triton can choose how old he can be, so he can be a little kid when playing with Percy.**

**~I honestly feel sorry for Amphitrite and Triton. I mean, they're the original family, but people characterized them as villains or some sort. That is just so...unjustified.**

**A shorter explanation: Khione wanted to freeze Percy. Turning people to ice statues starts by freezing them on the inside then on the outside. Khione only managed on the inside, but it caused Percy's powers to freeze also, giving her powers over ice. But, the ice inside her will eventually freeze her to death. It can only be cured if she is exposed to something extremely warm.**

**That's about it. Tell me what you think:)**


	3. Favor

**Author's Note: Did any of you got confused on the last chapter? Well, hopefully this answers your questions. BTW, you guys should leave reviews. Seriously. Please? I got 6 reviews but more than 50 followers? I could take anything, even flames.**

**~Kinda short, I really don't know what else to write. Is there anything else you guys are confused of? Oh, sorry for not updating by the way. I promise I'm alive, but I have other stories to update, and I'm busy this week. I promise I'll write an extra long chapter next time. Oh and by the way, Apollo comes in on the next chapter. Yay:)))**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. Or Frozen.**

* * *

**_Favor_**

Poseidon thundered out of his throne room, feeling anxious yet ecstatic.

_The balance must be restored,_

_Two strings tied with a chord._

He knew it has something to do with his daughter's situation. And he knew he will need the help of a friend. He wanted to beat himself up. The answer was so obvious, he might have plucked his eyes out because he didn't see it before.

But first he needs to make a little detour just in case his suspicions were incorrect.

Poseidon gripped his trident and teleported to a temple in Greece. He didn't really care that there were tourists milling around, visibly shocked to see a middle-aged man suddenly burst through the air, holding a huge staff and wearing a full greek armor. The sea god merely winked at the small child staring at him open-mouthed, in which Poseidon swept past and continued along the hall of the large temple.

Tapestries hung from every wall, and huge statues of mythological creatures and greek tragedies flanked every corner of the hall. Tourists hurried along as the tour guide pointed to various paintings and told them its history. The paintings might just be myths to these tourists, but for Poseidon, it was more like a humiliating photo album of his godly relatives. How much Hermes would pay for all this blackmail material, he doesn't know.

Poseidon stopped at the end of the hall and carefully walked through the wall, which, of course, wasn't a wall at all, just a fabric of the mist. The sea god found himself in an underground temple, thousands of years older than the one above. Even a powerful god such as him could still feel shivers by walking through the creepy place.

In the middle of the room was a large table, and the walls around were carved with ancient disasters. The battle of Troy, the burning of Rome, even dating back to when Kronos ate his children. Poseidon felt himself gag.

"I see you've come to seek our advice." said three raspy, ancient voices.

Three old ladies wearing black robes appeared at the table, one holding a yarn, one holding a watch, and one holding a pair of shears. The three ladies all looked at Poseidon.

Stepping forward, the sea god spoke. "I'm here to question the prophecy that my servant has informed me. Is it true that you issued it?" he asked firmly.

The three ladies weren't fazed. "Of course." They said altogether. "Especially when it involves the fate of someone so fragile."

"Is this about my daughter?" Poseidon asked, worriedly. "She's cursed, and I need to protect her."

"So much potential." The first woman held out the yarn.

"Yet so little time." The second lady said as the third one took her shears and snipped the chord.

Up above, a scream of a little girl was heard.

"What's gonna happen to my daughter?" Poseidon asked frantically, getting impatient. "Is it true? Only a marriage can save her?"

But the three ladies merely looked at him in pity. "The balance must be restored." They said, their raspy voices staining the air. "Two strings tied with a chord."

And with that they disappeared, leaving an empty underground temple. Poseidon sighed and closed his eyes.

Meanwhile, Leto, mother of Artemis and Apollo, stood at the top of Mount Cynthus, the place where she gave birth. She was shocked to see the sea god walk towards her.

"Lord Poseidon, what brings me the honor of seeing you?" She nodded respectfully.

Poseidon breathe in. "I have, an incredibly huge favor to ask of you." He said seriously.

"And what is it that would make you travel here and ask me?" She wondered.

He gulped. "I have a daughter." Leto stared at him, uncomprehending. "A half-blood daughter." He continued.

Leto's mouth fell wide open. "Oh, dear gods." she muttered.

Poseidon raised his hands. "I know, I know." He rubbed his temple lightly. "I don't know what to do. She's in danger. Someone is trying to kill her, and now she's cursed and dying. Leto, please, I need your help." Poseidon ranted.

He stared pleadingly at the goddess, who sighed. "Fine, since you are one of the few gods I actually think has a brain." she decided.

Poseidon's eyes lit up. "Thank you! I am forever in your debt." He bowed respectfully in thanks.

"No need for that." Leto waved her hand dismissively. "What I want to know is, how exactly can I help you?"

The sea god smiled mischievously. "Well first, this meeting never happened." Leto nodded. "Second, where is your children, Apollo and Artemis?"

Leto merely shrugged. "Doing their duties, Artemis is still a maiden goddess. And Apollo is fine with being the sun god." she said.

Poseidon smiled. "Leto, what would you say if I your son and my daughter would be arranged to be married in the future?" He clasped his hands hopefully.

Leto frowned. "Why? What good will that do to you? Besides, why would you give away your only daughter like that?"

"Please, you don't understand. It fits with the prophecy the fates gave me. _The balance must be restored, two strings tied with a chord._ It's their powers. My daughter is cursed to with ice, and she'll need the sun to balance it out. Only a marriage can restore her powers and heal her." Poseidon stammered, yet Leto was uncomfortable.

"I don't know, what would Apollo say?" She asked.

"We can just tell them when they're ready, my daughter is just 6. I need that to happen if I want her to live. Please, help me save my daughter." The sea god practically threw himself at her feet.

"Okay, okay! Let's have our children be married." She blurted out. Poseidon beamed.

"Thank you!" he grasped Leto's hand. "I promise, my daughter will marry your son on her eighteenth birthday, and when she is healed, I will repay you." Leto merely nodded. Poseidon beamed once more and stepped back.

"I have to go, I need to see my daughter. Please, take this as some sort of down payment." Poseidon waved his hand and disappeared.

Leto merely gasped as a blue, gigantic castle with ornate windows and gates of pearls appeared right on top of the mountain.

Meanwhile, back at Atlantis, Poseidon appeared and sat down on his throne, pondering.

He had just given away his precious daughter, at age six, to someone she haven't met yet.

But of course, considering that she would die if he didn't find a way to heal her, what he did isn't really cruel, right?

Poseidon sighed. At least his daughter will marry Apollo, and not some useless jerk like Ares. Still, what would his daughter say? He's pretty sure Apollo would at least give the relationship a chance, but Percy? Never. She's as stubborn as a rock.

"Daddy!" a perky voice squealed. He looked up and smiled.

His six year old daughter ran towards him, her soft, raven curls flying in the air. She smiled and giggled, showing her white teeth and little dimples. Her sparkling emerald eyes complimented her fair skin. Poseidon smiled. His daughter has grown so much, he could practically see the beautiful woman she would grow up into. He would skin Apollo alive if he dare reject her.

"Daddy, can I ask you a question?" Percy climbed unto his lap and looked up at him.

"Of course you can. What is it?" He said softly. Percy pouted, obviously nervous about her question. She looked down and mumbled.

"Daddy, am I really your daughter?" she said. Poseidon cocked his head, eyes wide. "Why would you say that?" he stared in confusion. "Who told you that?"

The little girl looked sad. "Nobody." She shrugged. "But, why am I different? I saw Triton practicing with Delphin, and he could hold water. I can't. The water keeps turning into ice." Percy looked up at Poseidon, her eyes glistening with tears. "I'm not your daughter, aren't I?" she asked.

Poseidon shook his head vigorously. "No, no. Percy, you are my only daughter, and Triton's your older brother. I know it's hard, that you're different. But even if I could change anything, I wouldn't change a thing about you." He gently wiped his daughter's tears, who smiled at the gesture.

"But why am I not like you?" she pouted. The sea god smiled.

"Yes, you are. See your hair?" he pointed at her silky raven locks. "It's the same as mine. And your eyes? Only a child of mine can have eyes as beautiful as yours." Percy laughed.

Poseidon looked at his daughter lovingly. "I know your powers are…a little different." Percy looked down. "But you're still my daughter, no matter what." He spread his hands and they hugged, both of them smiling.

"Love you daddy." Percy said.

Poseidon grinned. "I love you too."

* * *

**Seriously. Review. But thanks anyway for reading:)))**


	4. First Meeting

**Author's Note: So I guess I had to say sorry for not updating. Well, this chapter wasn't really that hard, but its kinda rushed, so hopefully you'll forgive my mistakes. The first part is a little boring, but I hope the last part makes up for it. I'm trying to give you a feel on what Percy is thinking, so this chapter is like a filler for that.**

**The story is moving forward, YES! Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favorites! Really, I'm not forcing you to review, but I hope you will.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**This is in Percy's POV(gonna happen from now on, and might switch to Apollo's and Nico's POVs. Sorry, no other POVs)**

* * *

**_First Meeting_**

There are perks of being a wealthy princess.

One; You can get up any time you want, which is usually 12 pm for me. Then, servants rush in to feed you lunch, take your clothes, even give you a bath and fix your hair.

Two; Food is amazing, and its everywhere. You can be at the dining room, or your bedroom, garden or even at the bathroom, and just a ring of a bell, a maid holding a tray of delicacies is there.

Three; You don't have to worry about anything. I don't need to fuss over clothes, or makeup, or fun stuff to do. I have personal advisers who take care of that, dress me up, make me pretty for everyone, and make me take fencing lessons or somethin'.

I got the life everyone wishes for, and I might sound like an ungrateful brat for saying this, but I don't think I want to be a princess anymore.

For seventeen years, my life has been prerecorded. What I'm gonna do tomorrow? Probably eat, sleep, and pretend I'm living the luxury life even though I'd rather be anywhere but here.

I do have a carefree life, I don't have to worry about everything, because everything else is done for me.

My life is _so boring._

I sighed as I lay in my bed. My room is huge, with royal blue walls, floor-length windows and expensive furnitures. My bed is the softest cotton in Atlantis, with matching white pillows and blue covers. The place is decorated with pearls, from the luxurious bathroom, to my personal walk-through closet. It may be grand, yes, but most importantly, it is my place of solitude, nobody enters it but me.

I stood and walk towards the balcony. I looked at the simple merfolk, dancing outside, and for once, not a care about the world. They all looked content and happy, thanks to the way my parents ruled them so kindly. I should even be the one celebrating, since today is my eighteenth birthday.

Leaning forwards, I smiled as a group of merman started asking some mermaids to dance, and the music became slow and soft. I grasped the railing and rested my head on my hand, feeling the happy mood.

Wrong move, the smooth marble immediately turned into solid ice, exactly where I placed my hand. I quickly moved away, trying to make sure I don't turn my whole room into ice. The last time that happened, everybody was sleeping, and they didn't appreciate waking up as frozen ice sculptures.

As if being a boring princess isn't bad enough, I even have to be a freak one.

I had these powers for as long as I can remember, and for some reason, I'm the only one who has them. I can't control water, I can only breathe in it. The only thing I can do is to make ice, and I'm pretty sure being a sea princess does not include that.

"Happy birthday, sis." a voice called out. I whirled around and saw my older brother, Triton, leaning on the door frame. I quickly draped the curtains and walked towards him.

"What part of 'privacy' did you not understand?" I whined, putting my hands on my hips.

Triton is a thousand years old, and I'm not exaggerating, yet he still looks like a teenager. He has jet-black hair and sea green eyes that we both got from our father, but unlike me, you could say he's more refined, and princely. He always acts the way we're supposed to be, gentle, smart, and firm. I couldn't even learn how to walk properly in this huge dresses.

He merely shrugged at my response. "I knew you'll say that." He said. "Which is why I got you this." He brought out a box he's been hiding behind his back, showing it to me. It was small, fits snugly in his hand, but beautiful. The box itself was made out of diamonds, and lined with gold and silver that spelled out my name, 'Percy' in ancient greek. Pearls decorated the top of the lid. It was so amazing, I didn't know if the present was inside it, or I'm already looking at it.

"Wow! I mean...you should've have." I stammered. Of course, I've received plenty of expensive gifts from my father, but gifts like this often took me off guard.

Triton smirked, clearly pleased that I was astonished. He handed the box to me, the smug look on his face unwavering. I rolled my eyes as I grabbed the lid and tried top take it off. Unfortunately, I felt like I was opening a can with my bare hands, my brother laughed at my ridiculous attempt.

"Here." He offered, and took the box from me. With one strong move, he loosened the lid smoothly, then handed the box back to me.

"This better be amazing." I warned him. He just grinned and winked. I sighed and took off the lid, where inside I found...more pearls.

"Oh." I said, failing to mask the disappointment in my voice. "This is just what I needed, more pearls." I said sarcastically, but my brother laughed and shook his head.

"This aren't just pearls. Seriously, you need to be more inquisitive with things." he said as he took the pearls.

I rolled my eyes. "Can you just show me what this does?" I said.

He grinned excitedly. "You see, this are magic pearls. When you smash it in your foot, it shows you the last thing that happened at that place." Triton took one of the pearls and handed the three back to me. He walked over the balcony and dropped the pearl on the floor, smashing it with his foot. The pearl turned into dust, yet nothing happened.

"Um, are you sure you got the right pearl?" I asked him. He merely glared at and said "Shush!".

Soon enough, the dust started to slowly float in the air, the light making it even mysterious. It swirled across the room, forming a figure that looks like a person. It started merging together, and suddenly I could see the person as a girl, wearing a long dress, with skinny arms and long, curly hair. I gasped in amazement as I recognized the girl as me.

The whole figure shimmered in color, and it was so life-like I could have sworn I was looking at a mirror, except we weren't doing the same thing. Not-me walked over to the railing, completely mimicking the excitement on my face earlier. She looked out the window, with the same longing, and she touched the exact, same place where I placed my hand. She immediately jumped away, with the balcony turning to ice. It might've continued, but Triton slashed his hand through the image, and it disappeared.

"You need to be more in-control of your powers." He said, his expression turning serious. I let out a sigh.

"I know, I'm trying, okay?" I said, exasperated. With all my weird powers, my parents, including Triton, are expecting me to control them. The truth is, they've kept all of this a secret. Apparently, if anyone found out about me, we're all dead. For a moment, we both we're silent.

"Dad has something to say to you." Triton finally said. He ran his hand through his hair, worried. "You should go talk to him. He's been waiting for your eighteenth birthday, after all." I nodded, and he started to walk towards the door, leaving. I didn't want him to leave yet, I wanted to talk more. I just didn't think I'll get the talk I wanted from dad today.

"Oh, right, before I forget." Triton paused, his body midway through the door. "Try not to scream at dad, you know his temper." He gave me one of those looks that means I'm supposed to take this seriously, then turned and walked out that door.

I frowned. Why would he think I would scream at dad? Doesn't he know dad's one of my favorite people in the world? Sure, I don't meet a lot of people, since they keep me locked up in here, and I may be temperamental sometimes, but I'm pretty sure I wouldn't scream at my father for anything.

And boy was I wrong.

* * *

I looked at the mirror nervously.

After Triton left, Delphin rushed in a few minutes later, telling me to get ready for the ball. I frowned.

A ball? Believe it or not, my parents have never really thrown me a ball. Mostly, my birthday parties consisted of me, my family, and few of my father's trusted servants. And believe, my father's trust is hard to earn, that's why very few people attend my birthdays. I didn't have chance to have friends anyway, it's not like teenage girls could be found inside the palace, so I guess it didn't matter that I have small parties. And now, Delphin is pressuring me to look the most formal I can get for tonight's ball.

Why would I need to look pretty if only a few people would be in my party anyway?

Amphitrite sent me a trunk full of extravagant dresses, and each one were either too huge, or studded with thousands of gems. I picked out the most simple gown in the trunk, but it was still too stunning for me.

The top of the gown hugged my body tightly, then bursts out the base. It wasn't too huge, and every time I move, the skirt moves with me, like water. It was deep blue in color, and showered with diamonds and pearls. I wore simple earrings composed of a blue gem, and blue flats with silver designs. My hair was neatly combed, and was allowed to flow down my shoulders. I'm going to be meeting a lot of people, so I put on my best silk gloves. We already have enough ice sculptures in the palace.

For the first time in my life, I looked like a princess. Butterflies has become moths gnawing at my stomach.

My father has asked for me to talk to him before the ball, and somehow I knew it would explain the sudden preparation. I stepped out of my room, slowly making my way to the throne room. I didn't want to rush things, just savor these moments were everything felt right. Mermen flanked the halls, bowing down to me as I passed. I nodded at them and continued walking, looking down at the floor. It wasn't very long until the intricate, blue tiles turned into red carpet, and I looked up to see ornate, double doors. I swallowed, and pushed it open.

My father was sitting at his throne, which wasn't very grand, just a large, sea green chair with greek etchings. Some mermen, which I think were advisers, stand in front of him, showing him some sort of proposal. He didn't look convinced, and soon his eyes wandered over me.

He cleared his throat. "Excuse us for a moment." He said, straightening up. His advisers immediately nodded and scrambled away, almost bumping each other at the process. They muttered a few 'Yes sir', 'of course' and 'good luck' before shutting the door behind them.

My father didn't say anything, except look nervously at me.

"So..." I started, trying to break the awkward tension. "You wanted to throw me a ball? Tonight?" I asked.

He seemed to relax, and smiled. "Yes, I think it's time for everyone to be aware of you, my daughter, the princess of Atlantis." he grinned proudly, spreading his hands.

I tried to smile for his sake, which seemed genuine. I never been to a ball before, so I decided to feel excited for once.

"Well..." I continued again. "I guess that would be pretty exciting." I stared at my hands, unable to continue the conversation.

"I need to tell you something, Percy." My father's voice was uncertain, as if he still hasn't decided how to talk to me.

I looked up. "What?" I asked. "If it's about my powers, I swear I've been practicing-"

"It isn't about your powers." He immediately said. "Though I guess your powers did have something to do with this."

"Why?" I was suddenly curious. My father told me that when I was born, a titan attacked the palace, who apparently has control over ice. They only managed to realize that I've been cursed when I was six. My parents have been looking for a cure, yet they couldn't find one. Although, dad always told me I would be alright.

Dad stared at me in the eye, and years of care flashed back to me. I remembered when I asked him if I was an orphan, and he held me until the tears were gone. I wonder if there will ever be a time he would let go.

"Percy, please don't overreact." He breather in, taking his time. "Lots of princesses go through this, it's fairly normal for them to-"

"I know, I know." I rolled my eyes. "I'm participating in this ball, okay? I promise I won't be a brat this time."

My dad's eyes widened, then he shook his head vigorously. "No, you don't understand." He looked at me, sighing. "This ball is for you to celebrate, and for you to meet your betrothed." he said firmly.

I cocked my head to the right, my mouth forming an 'O'. "What?" I said. "Betrothed?"

Dad gulped, running his hand through his hair and then nodding. "Yes, betrothed. You're going to be meeting your fiancée."

I never really felt like a princess before. Sure, I get to wear dresses, have maids at my beck and call, but nobody really forced me to do anything. My dad didn't force me to learn how to rule. Amphitrite didn't care if I have no manners. Even Triton merely laugh if I somehow get lost in the palace. I didn't feel like a princess, where I have a lot of duties and stuff. I just felt like a really rich, and spoiled daughter of some high-ranking official. I've always thought my life is always gonna be boring.

Until now.

"You mean to say, an arranged marriage?" I asked, my voice amazingly even, but it didn't mask the obvious surprise and anger in it.

"Yes." Was all my dad could say.

"I can't believe this!" I said, waving my hands frantically. "All this time, you were keeping me in this palace, but the truth is, you've already given me away!" I yelled.

"Percy, stop." My dad stared at me, calm yet firm. "You knew better that I'm doing this for a reason." His gaze softened, and he almost looked worried for me.

"Then what is it? Why don't you tell me now?" I asked, my eyebrows all scrunched up together. My dad sighed.

"I can't. I'm afraid it's too early for that." he looked down the floor, hand on his forehead.

"Too early? Your giving me away to some stranger I haven't even met!" I felt my face burning. I mangled my hair with my hands, showing my frustration, then refused to look at my father.

"I think it's best if you go back to your room." He began, cautiously trying to keep calm. "I'll tell the servants to give you time to settle."

I refuse to answer. I stood there, so still I could've been a statue. My face is a blank paper, completely devoid of emotion. My mind is like a locker, so filled with junk and trash and clutter it could burst open if not locked outside.

I'm getting married.

At _eighteen?_

I could faintly feel my legs carrying me to the door, right hand turning the knob and pushing it open. I could only think of what's gonna happen today. Will my fiancée be so perfect? Or so horrible that all he could offer is that he's a prince? I'm thinking he must be perfect, since my parents would never think of giving me to someone they dislike. But how can I say he's perfect, if I have never even dreamed of marrying anyone all my life? I haven't even seen that many guys. Sure, I've seen Triton, and I'd be damned if I say so, but he's pretty charming. But other than him, I have no one to compare to.

"Percy?" My father's voice suddenly disrupts my thoughts. He's looking at me warily, unsure of what my reaction is. "I forgot to say, happy birthday, my princess."

I nod once, and close the door.

* * *

I ran into Amphitrite on my way to my room. Once she saw how horrible I looked, she sent her best maids to fix me. So I'm sitting here, in front of the mirror again, totally wondering who's this stranger in front of me.

My long, raven curls have been combed back into a loose braid, allowing a few strands fall perfectly in front of my face. I'm still wearing a deep blue gown, but the top was designed with intricate, silver straps, that is fitted and comes loose at the middle of my thighs, making me look like a mermaid. Pieces of shells, pearls and crystals decorated the front, and the maids placed a matching silver tiara on top of my head. Thankfully, they gave me a pair of matching blue gloves, so I don't have to worry about my powers or anything.

I look like a princess. I don't even know myself anymore.

"She looks perfect!" Amphitrite comes in suddenly, smiling at me with her hands clasped. "Although, I think she is a bit lacking in accessory, don't you think?"

I refused to wear the diamond necklace they were giving me, only agreeing to the simple blue earrings and bracelet. My neck is completely bare.

I sat there and didn't say anything. I could feel Amphitrite motion the servants to go outside, then sit beside me.

"Percy, look I know your upset, and I can't blame you." She placed a hand on my shoulder, her voice surprisingly comforting. "But a princess has to look for the good in things, and learn how to be selfless." She said.

I let out a sigh. "I know, it's just that, do you really need to put me into an arranged marriage? I mean, there's no wars, or anything, so what's the point of this?" I asked.

She smiled meekly. "If there's a different way, an _easier_ way, we would have done it. But always, _always_ remember, this is all for you, and I promise everything will be fine." She brushed a lock of hair aside.

I shrugged. "I guess so. I just wish you guys would tell me why."

"Oh, lighten up." Amphitrite laughed. "You'll know soon enough. Besides, that's not what we're supposed to be talking about." her voice was suddenly mischievous, and she grinned slyly. "You haven't met your fiancée yet." she said.

"Wait, you've met him?" I asked. Amphitrite nodded. "So, what's he like?" I tried to ask nonchalantly.

Amphitrite laughed. "See? Your finally growing up! Talking about boys and stuff." She bumped her shoulder with mine. I rolled my eyes.

"I can't believe I'm having this conversation with you." I shook my head.

Amphitrite only laughed harder. "But really, you should wear more jewelry. Your so plain." She took out a pouch, and opened it revealing a simple blue box.

"Here." She took off the lid and inside was a simple necklace. A golden shell hung with greek writings on the side. In the middle of it was a small, simple pearl. Amphitrite placed it on my neck, and I smiled.

"Thanks, it's beautiful." I touched the seashell, which felt strangely warm.

"It's your dad's gift." Amphitrite said. I looked at her.

"Well, I better get going. Don't want to be late for your very first ball." She stood and walk to the door. "Remember, stand straight, and don't be so rude to people." She gave me one last glare and closed the door.

I touched the shell again.

* * *

It's funny how many people would want to see you, just because you're a princess. They haven't even seen me, but I'm a princess, so I must be interesting.

Their loss.

"Ladies, gentlemen, guests and people of Atlantis, presenting, princess Persephone!" A guy wearing a heavy-looking armor announced, and it's my cue to step out. And even though I was wearing gloves and a thick dress, I felt cold.

I walked slowly and steadily, keeping my body straight just as Amphitrite instructed. They're already down there, waiting for me. I reached the balcony overlooking the ballroom, and I finally saw the audience. People were mixed with merpeople, gowns and tails intertwining. It didn't matter, they all intimidate me. I spotted my family at the back, Triton grinning stupidly and waving. I frowned. I was standing still, unsure if I should go down now, or maybe wait a moment. But most of all, I was wondering why they were all wearing masks.

My parents didn't tell me this was a masquerade ball. I found Triton, and his hands were raised in an expression 'OOPS'.

I repeatedly slapped him mentally.

I started to walk down the stairs, all eyes on me. I looked around, wondering if my fiancée is in the crowd. Nobody really struck me as someone dad would like, and I didn't want to think I'm gonna be marrying one of these guys. Not that I think they're horrible, they're not just my type.

As soon as I was in the dance floor, ballroom music started to play. Everyone immediately started dancing, finding their partners. I was lost for a moment until dad walked up and took my hands.

"Enjoying the night?" He asked. I shrugged.

"I guess." He nodded, refusing to say more. For a while, we were silent, blending with all the people. I could hear several murmurs about me, but I didn't want to ruin dad's mood again. I'm so glad he wasn't angry yet.

"I'm sorry about earlier." I found myself saying. I looked down at my feet and continued dancing.

"It's okay." My father's voice was gentle, and he smiled at me. "So I supposed I should warn your fiancée about your feisty attitude? Please try not to kick him in the face, okay?" He said. I laughed.

"Sure." We were silent once again, and the music was changing.

"I better go, try to enjoy the night." My dad stepped away, and I saw him ask out Amphitrite. I looked around and found Triton dancing with a pretty blonde. I stepped back, wondering what to do, when I saw a chocolate fountain at the banquet table. I slowly walked to it, trying to be graceful. I felt out-of-place, the only one without a mask. I was almost there, when I accidentally stepped on someone else's dress.

"Oh, sorry." I muttered and she stepped back. Unfortunately, I still hadn't removed my foot, so I stumbled. I bit back a scream, and I thought I was surely gonna fall flat on the floor, when strong, strangely warm hands wrap around me.

I found myself facing a blonde boy, about my age. He was way taller than me, and was wearing a golden mask with sun designs, so I couldn't quite see his face. His eyes were like miniature suns, but they were warm and inviting. His skin was tanned, lips perfectly curved, and defining lines across his face. He was wearing a smug smile, with one eyebrow raised as if saying 'Seriously?'. I know I wasn't qualified to say this, but he was _devastatingly_ handsome.

I must be crazy.

"Um, sorry." I stammered. "I'm just gonna-". There was a sudden music change, and before I knew it, this stranger pulled me in and led me to the dance floor. I felt so awkward, I decided to just go along with what he's doing.

"You know, I thought princesses were supposed to be graceful." He teased. His voice was amazing, and for some reason I wanted to hear him sing. I gave myself a mental slap.

"Whatever." I manage. He laughed at me, and I gave him a glare. We danced slowly, and I tried to look anywhere but his face. I would be extremely embarrassed if anyone saw me blush. We were quiet for a while 'till he broke the awkward silence. His hands were amazingly warm, I could feel the heat through my gloves.

"So, got your sights on anyone?" he asked, twirling me around. I looked at him weirdly.

"No, of course not. I haven't met any of these people." I reasoned, suddenly feeling defensive. He pouted.

"Oh, come on. Don't you believe in love at first sight?" He smirked, pulling me closer.

"No, do you?" I didn't know why I said that. I wanted to get away from him, but there was something in him that was driving me _closer_. Stupid brain.

He smiled softly, the light catching on with his hair. It looked amazing, like golden rays during sunrise. "Not really." His face was suddenly serious, golden eyes staring at me. "Until I met you."

He reached up his hand, and took off his mask. I was caught off guard. Seeing his face fully for the first time, I had to rephrase my statement earlier.

I knew what I was saying when I said he was devastatingly handsome.

So I was standing there, like an idiot with my mouth wide open, when he suddenly pulled me close and pressed his lips against mine.

* * *

**So, review anyone? Also, please don't be mad at what I just did, I'll explain everything on the next chapter.**


	5. Introduction

**Author's Note: I gotta thank you guys for loving this story! I'm so gonna finish this for you, I promise! Though, there are some things that you asked in the reviews, here are the answers.**

**~ I should change Dark!Apollo to just Apollo(did I get that right?). Like I said, my version of Apollo is NOT the Rick Riordan kind. He will be EVIL! Just kidding, but he won't be very nice.**

**~Has Percy been trained? No, but they're kinda helping her control her powers. Again, they can't tell the other gods about her existence, so nobody could train her since none of them has ice powers.**

**~How are they gonna be married? Simple, they're gonna turn Percy into a goddess, and then a wedding! Though, it will be more complicated than that, and besides, her curse kinda makes her no longer a human.**

**~I'm marrying Percy off to Apollo? Uh, sure?**

**~When will Percy know she's marrying Apollo? :)**

**Also, someone said they like it better when I write it in third person POV. Well, I feel easier writing in first person POV, but, I'll change it back if you guys want to. Here, I'm writing this chapter in first person, and I'll try my best. If you still think it's better in third person POV, then okay.**

**There's some questions that I did not understand: Howard of t'en do you publish? What's that?**

**Okay, on with the story:))**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson.**

* * *

_**Introduction**_

I've never been with a lot of boys in my life, since being a princess means my life is closely guarded, namely by my father. I admit, I'm not the girly kind of girl who gushes over boys anyway. But sometimes, I wonder what it's like to be loved by someone, who isn't a relative of any kind, or a dear friend. I wonder what it's like spending all day thinking about someone, what it's like to be kissed...

And all I'm thinking is _whatthehellwhatthehellwhatthehell..._

I felt my cheeks burning, and I couldn't find my hands. All I know is that I can't see anything and my mind is all _ghvsahfbsdhfbhshgxdf_. His hands were placed behind me, holding me firmly, and I finally regained my arms and managed to raise it and push him off against me. _Him_ being the incredibly handsome guy kissing me.

Wait, did _I just said that?_

"Pervert!" I yelled. It was the second thing that came to my mind, the first being slapping him right across the face.

"Ouch!" He said, his perfect composure turning into a look of confusion. Holding his swollen cheek, he looked at me and gave me a look like _seriously?_

I ignored him, gathered up my dress, and gave him a _hmmpff! _before turning around, leaving him with a blank stare as if he's generally confused that I dissed him. Guy must not be used to rejection, I thought.

As soon as I was out of sight, I turned and headed towards the back door. I ignored the few stares of almost all of the guests and continued walking. I felt so embarrassed, yet proud of myself too. He was the first boy to...show interest in me, and I had the courage to dump him. I'm pretty sure normal girls would melt at the sight of him.

I walked past dad and mum, who stopped dancing because of the commotion. Dad immediately walked over and grabbed my hands, Amphitrite following him.

"Are you alright?" He asked worriedly. "Did someone-" his tone started to become threatening that I had to cut him off.

"It's fine dad." I said quickly. I let go of his hands and gathered up my dress again so I wouldn't trip as I walk. "I just wanted to get some fresh air." I flashed him a huge smile to show I was okay, and he seemed convinced.

"Fine, but remember-" he started saying.

"Yes, yes, sheesh dad. I'm fine." I quickly said, waving off some guests who had started to come near us. I started to walk again towards the back door. "See you later, and I promise I'm fine." I said to them. Dad nodded, with Amphitrite smiling at me, waving and saying, "Don't forget to have fun!" she yelled. I grinned and turned around, smiling and waving at some guests. I figured if I showed them I was fine they won't come near me.

I was close to the door when I saw Triton looking at me. He was still holding a girl by the waist, but he looked ready to get to my aid. I shook my head and gave him a two thumbs-up sign, indicating I was fine. He slowly nodded, and continued dancing with his girl. I opened the door and headed out.

As soon as I was outside, I let out a huge sigh. With all those drama, I really needed to breathe. I blinked and looked up.

The palace is an amazing structure. I may be trapped in it, but it is a beautiful cage. The courtyards were decorated with pillars of silver, fountains spewing glittering water flanked almost every corner, and statues of greek deities were lined up beside the pathways.

But my favorite part were the gardens.

I walked across the fountain made of pearls and angels, towards the huge coral bed. The corals blocks the view of my secret garden. Thankfully, I'm the daughter of a sea god, and they bend out-of-the-way as I pass. Once inside, I really needed to sigh again.

The garden was so huge, it could go on forever. Flowers, trees, and bushes that could only be found under the ocean bloom everywhere. I swear, Amphitrite must use magic seeds for them to grow like that. It was two-times more beautiful tonight, as the moonlight made the gems of the plants sparkle. In the middle of it was a huge gazebo, with pillars of limestone and diamond benches. I walked along the silver path and made my way to it. I stepped inside and sat at one of the seats, letting my dress drop to the floor, kicking off my shoes.

I was actually starting to doze off due to my tiredness, when I thought of something. My eyes widened and I raised my hands. They were covered in silk gloves all the way to my shoulder. Carefully, I took the left one off, then the right. My hands were cold and smooth, and I placed them on top of the table in the middle of the gazebo.

Sure enough, the table turned into ice. I let my hand stay a little longer, trying to concentrate, and the ice spread like thin sheet covering the whole gazebo. I removed my hand, put on my gloves and gathered my dress again, then walked outside.

I was staring at a thirty foot tall, ice sculpture, of a what used to be stone gazebo.

"Awesome."

My soul nearly jumped out of fright. I turned around and found the blonde boy I kissed and slapped earlier, smiling at me.

"Wha...What are you doing here?" I stammered. My thoughts are scrambled and the words won't form, all I'm thinking is _ohmygodsohmygodsohmygods._

He smiled innocently and raised an eyebrow, like it's perfectly normal for him to be here. "To see you, of course." He looked so sincere I could almost believe it, almost. "I just wanted to make sure that my fiancée didn't get into trouble, your father has told me you're a feisty one." He winked, then offered me his right hand. "Shall we walk as we talk about it?"

I felt my cheeks color again, but not with embarrassment. I was furious. "You're the guy my dad is forcing me to marry, just because I'm a princess and you're some sort of a prince?" I yelled. He looked confused, but nodded slowly. I did the most sensible thing. I slapped his other cheek.

"Ouch! Seriously..." He stammered, his hand flying to his face. "What is your problem?"

I glared at him and sneered. "You've planned this with my dad all along! What do you think I am? I don't want to be married like this! How could you marry someone you've never met? We don't even know each other!" I yelled as I was flailing my hands frantically, making wild gestures in the air. I must've looked crazy, but I've never been angrier in my life. Sure, I would do anything for that, but this is insane!

The blonde boy raised his hand. He sighed, run his hand through his hair, then looked at me. "First off, I did not plan this with your father. He invited me to your party and told me of his plan in the morning. I didn't really know I was going to get married 'till today." He spoke in a calm and clear voice, I was almost impressed.

"And you agreed?" I asked. "You don't even know me." My voice was weak, and I'm pretty sure I should not have yelled at him. But there's no way I would apologize. He still kinda deserved it for not introducing himself.

"Not exactly, but I decided to give it a chance." He smiled, but not some sort of perverted smile. More like the way you would look at someone you like. "And I must say, I'm so glad I did."

Words, I think, have a lot of interesting effects on people. I could almost feel the words of shame and embarrassment written on my face. I looked down. The boy, however, did not stop talking.

"Of course I could understand your outburst. I know we barely know each other, but I like to take every opportunity I'm given. And not to be cheesy or anything, but you're the best opportunity I've ever gotten. There's no way I'm letting it go to waste." Once again, he offered me his hand. I looked up and sighed, but decided to take it.

We slowly started to walk, the garden giving us an incredible scenery. There was a long moment of silence. I really didn't like how calm he is, almost as if everything that happened today is normal. Sorry, but it's not everyday I get to meet the person I'm being forced to marry.

I'm also pretty sure he's letting the silence build up, waiting for me to say anything. I mentally groaned, but I managed to say it.

"Sorry." I muttered under my breath.

He frowned. "What for?"

I looked at him. "For slapping you back at the gazebo. I didn't give you time to explain. Sorry for that." I continued to stare straight ahead, though I could still see him smiling. "But you did deserve that slap back at the dance floor." I added.

He stopped walking. I thought he was gonna start yelling at me, when he doubled over and laughed.

"What's so funny?" I demanded. He was still laughing so hard, he couldn't breathe anymore. I would've found him adorable if it wasn't for our current situation.

"Nothing." He answered me once he stopped laughing. "You really are feisty, aren't you?" He grinned at me so adorably, there's no way I could slap him for it.

I rolled my eyes, shaking my head. We continued walking again, but this time, he continued talking. He kept on saying stupid things that made me blush, I wanted to kill him. But then I remembered something. I stopped in my tracks.

"What?" he asked.

I turned to him. "You know, you haven't told me your name. Or the explain the fact that you can kiss me when everything I touch turns to ice. So..." I looked at him seriously, and he looked at me too. His face was receiving a light of mystery from the moon. He looked so much more handsome that way, not really scary, but mysterious rather. I wanted to claw his secrets from the inside.

"My dear..." He finally answered, smiling a mysterious smile. "You really don't know me do you?" He took my right hand, slowly removing my glove. I watched him as he laced his fingers against mine. I could feel his warm hand, almost as if he has a fever, tighten his grip around mine.

"How did you-" I stammered, yet the pieces has fallen together and formed in my mind. I remembered my parents, teaching me about everything I needed to know, everything about greek mythology. I mentally slapped myself for being so stupid.

"I'm not just some sort of a prince." The god answered. "I'm Apollo, the god of sun, remember?"

* * *

**~So, did you hated Percy? I felt like her reaction was cliché, but if she just agreed to it, it seemed unreal. And I know it's stupid that she only learned Apollo's name at the end of the chapter, but I wanted it too. For dramatic effect, I guess?**

**~This chapter is so short, SORRY!**

**~Remember: Half-bloods are forbidden to be born in this story. I'm going to have a hard time putting some characters here. May I ask, do you want to see Annabeth in the story?**

**Review****Review****Review****Review****Review****Review****Review****Review****Review****Review****Review****Review****Review****Review****Review****Review****Review****Review****Review**


End file.
